User talk:Toenailsin
General Hi, welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Item tora assault rifle 75x75 03.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 18:59, September 25, 2009 Thank you for reverting the vandalise page to normal. I have give the ip block for 1 week. edricteo @ Mafia Wars Wiki 04:35, October 29, 2009 (UTC) As a trusted user of Mafia Wars Wiki, you are now given the power of rollback. As more and more users visit Mafia Wars Wiki, vandalisam could not be avoided, this tool is to help you save the work you have done in 1 click. Use this tool only when necessary. Thank you! edricteo @ Mafia Wars Wiki Halloween 2009 hey how do you do to make the templates for the Halloween event items?....trying to learn so i can make them when i update the wiki :just put Template: before the name of what you want the template to be. eg Template:Armor-Halloween 2009 :Also, use the four tildes (~) to put your signature in. it makes it easier to know who your talking to. Toenailsin 23:25, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Experimental Crate Thanks for the help with the experimental crate stuff :) Da Irish Kid 21:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanksgiving 2009 I posted new images from the email Zynga sent out. Maybe you can use those to your advantage? Da Irish Kid 01:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Timber Wolf Is it a Weapon or Armor? I thought Weapon? 03:22, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :* Hard to say, Zynga has a way of changing things, or classifying things weird. i.e Kodiak is a vehicle, or the Tesla PD Gun I'm sure we'll have the answer shortly :) Da Irish Kid 03:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::It is armor, my bad. 03:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea, i initially assumed it was a weapon, but i did some research afterwards and discovered it wasn't Toenailsin 04:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) 2 Boss Karpov's Pistols Has anyone ever come across something like this? file:2bosskarpovspistols.gif :*No but that would be cool to have! Da Irish Kid 08:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi, i am shahadat.Thanks for editing in moscow job help request page....Dont take it otherwise but wont it be better to add those boss fight in separate article?...waiting for ur replay.thanks again --shahadat 13:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Equipment Templates I'm sorry about that. I thought it would be better since the colors for the armor and vehicles are that way, and it looks better with the dark background. In retrospect I should have asked whether or not it was OK to do that, I'll remember next time. If you would like me to change them back to the lighter colors, then I will. :*I believe it looks better and is easier to read with lighter backgrounds Toenailsin 01:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Bangkok Damn, you beat me to the news feed images LOL Da IrishKid 07:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :* lol. you beat me to everything else =p. i tried looking for one to do with a passport aswell, but no luck. Toenailsin 07:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::*I have the icon, but not the news feed image. :D Da IrishKid 07:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::*Oh I did send you a friend invite on FB. Figure you could use my muscle for Bangkok Da IrishKid 07:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Holiday 2009, Spy Tech Crates *Any/all help would be appreciated on this overwhelming day. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 22:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC)